Sleepwalker
by alena-chan
Summary: Robin woke up as a pair of luscious lips brushed over his. There was barely any contact, so faint that he wasn’t sure it had really happened. [RaeRob]


**_A/N: Before you read this, I'm warning you about the sexual content of this story. So, if you are easily offended by that you should not read this.  
For the rest of you, enjoy it and tell me what you think about it afterwards._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own them! And the song "Sleeplwalker" is from Nightwish._**

**_EDIT: REPOSTED  
_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_**Sleepwalker**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

**_  
_**Robin woke up as a pair of luscious lips brushed over his. There was barely any contact, so faint that he wasn't sure it had really happened.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Close your eyes  
Feel the ocean where passion lies**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Wake up, my love," a wonderful melodic voice whispered in his ear.

Behind his mask Robin's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into the most beautiful amethyst eyes a person could only imagine.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**Silently the senses  
Abandon all defences**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

A small smile adored her face as she hovered over him, her lips just millimetres away from his own and she reached out for the white domino mask, pealing it off. Revealing stormy blue eyes – so blue and beautiful you had the feeling they would break your heart.

Her head lowered until their lips met in another soft kiss. She let out a small moan that was barely audible to Robin.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The place between sleep and awake  
End of innocence**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They pulled apart and he noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was completely nude, but before he could allow his eyes to wander over her naked body, she kissed him again.

This time their mouths were open and their tongues were softly intertwining inside his mouth.

Robin let out a moan and pushed himself closer to her. His hands moved from her exposed back into her hair, gently intertwining his fingers with her soft violet locks. At the same time he noticed her scent. She smelled like violets: sweet, incredible, so real, it made you emotional, even though you knew it was just her shampoo. And it occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to inhale this scent without thinking of her.

Robin pulled away for a moment, inhaling her intoxicating scent and breathed her name softly. "Raven", before once again landing on her lips.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

**_Unending masquerade  
that's where I'll wait for you_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

While Robin continued to stroke Raven's hair, he could feel her hands trailing down his back and underneath his white cotton shirt. She was touching and creasing his warm skin. He shivered as her slender fingers ran down his spine and onto his backside, all the while the two resumed their passionate kissing.  
Raven delicately traced circles on each of his cheek, before finally grapping one in each hand and squeezing them with light pressure. She pulled his hips into hers and Robin felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. Moaning into the kiss, Robin parted from her delicious lips.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hold me, near you  
So closely, sear you**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Panting, he stared at her and drank in her lovely vision. Robin stared at her smooth, gray body and a smile crept on his lips as his eyes rested on her pretty breasts. They were lovely gray mounds with dark gray, erect nubs at the centre.

She was beautiful – an angle made out moonlight.

Robin smiled softly and reached out, gently brushing his right hand against Raven's flawless, gray bosom. At his touch, she let her arms fall at her sides, head falling back, she breathed heavily, a sweet moan on every exhale. As he continued to tease her nipples, Robin realized that Raven was attempting to pull his shirt over his head. He helped her oblige and now he was laying on his bed with only a pair of dark-blue shorts and beautiful nude vixen straddling him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Seeing, believing  
Dreaming, deceiving**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He moaned as her hands began to explore his now exposed chest. Her hands travelled down his chest, onto his abdomen, before finally touching his hardness over his boxers. They barely brushed over his erect member, but it was enough to coax a moan out of him.

Her hands worked themselves slowly underneath the elastic of his boxers.

Robin gasped he was so surprised at her touch. Raven's fingers found Robin's manhood and wrapped around it. She allowed her fingers to explore every inch of his long member, learning all its special nuances. Her fore finger touched the top of his organ and she found the entrance to his penis.  
"Oh yes!" Robin gasped. Raven continued to touch the small hole. All the while Robin moaned and agreed with her several times.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A place between sleep and awake  
End of innocence, unending masquerade  
That's where I'll wait for you**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Raven smiled at him as he breathed heavily, removing her hands from his member and pushed herself closer to his chest and kissed him between his breasts. Her tongue slipped between her lips and brushed over his warm skin.  
Robin laid back on his bed and moaned at the wonderful sensation her tongues on his skin caused. He moaned louder as he felt her tongue brushing over his small, hard nipples. They were hard little beads that glided smoothly beneath her soft, wet tongue.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sleepwalker seducing me  
I dared to enter your ecstacy**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Raven," He breathed between moans and pushed her on her back, so that she was now laying and Robin hovered over her nude form. His lips moved down, and he began kissing the base of her neck, his lips soft and warm against her skin. His mouth lowered towards her breast, enveloping her hard nipples. His tongue flicked out his, brushing back and forth across the top of each nipple. Then he sucked on them roughly helping Raven to return the moans she had just coaxed out of him. As Robin's mouth enjoyed Raven's breasts, his hands trailed down her chest and over her stomach, until they found their destination.

"Ohhh," Raven softly moaned as Robin's hand brushed oh-so-gently over her most secretive part.

"Robin," She pleaded and her hips rocked on his hands, whimpering as his hands complied with her needs. Just moments later, she shuddered and shattered in his arms and Robin held her close, burying his face into her neck.

He began pulling his shorts off, before kissing her closed eyelids and then her mouth, his tongue sliding into hers and caressing her tongue.  
Raven arched her back and Robin felt her hot breath on his ear.  
"Now… please," She managed to bring out between moans and Robin immediately knew what she meant.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Lay yourself now down to sleep  
In my dreams you're mine to keep_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Blue orbs met amethyst.

_'Are you sure?'_, They seemed to ask without words

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sleepwalker**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Raven just smiled and pulled his face toward hers. She kissed him, smiled again and nodded.  
Robin's azure orbs sparkled at her answer and smiled down at her.

He positioned himself on top of her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. And then… it happened: Robin slowly and gently pushed into her. The tip of his manhood spread open her folds, then slid deep inside her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sleepwalker seducing me  
I dared to enter your ecstasy**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Her every touch was magical, taking him higher and higher with love and sexual pleasure. Everything about it, his movements within her, the way her kisses teased him then filled him with more passion, the feel of her small body under his strong, her sure touch bringing him exquisite pleasure, the light blazing in her eyes, even the scent of her body, was all intensely familiar to the depths of his soul.

Time had no meaning for the warrior as he made love to his sorceress.

It could have been just minutes as easily as it could have been hours. Their entire surroundings were bathed in the intense glow and sensation. A raw, vindicating, galvanizing sensation. Suddenly and magnificently, it was over, two bodies made one - even climaxing as one.

Robin's body shivered in the arms of his lover and he let all of his weight fall onto Raven. She wrapped her arms tight across his back and buried her face into his neck where she placed small kisses.

"Raven… I love you," Robin said as he rolled off her.

"I love you, too, Robin…" was her reply, and Robin smiled at her answer

"I don't want this to be a dream, Raven. I want to wake beside you, to hear you say it in reality. Please, don't let this be a dream, let this be reality."

She looked at him a sad smile on her lips. She placed her fragile hand on his forehead, and then moved it down past his eyes, and Robin fell asleep.

Robin woke up and he was still in his white cotton shirt and dark-blue boxers. His eyes wandered to his side… and she was not there.  
His eyes blinked behind his mask, trying desperately to hold back the tears which were threaten to fall from his eyes.

"It was a dream – again. Just a dream," he mumbled desperately before falling into a dreamless slumber.

Once the Boy Wonder was asleep, a figure came out of the shadows of his rooms – in all of her naked glory. Bending over the sleeping young man, the figure pressed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled down at him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Lay yourself now down to sleep  
In my dreams you're mine to keep**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Maybe, one day it won't be a dream anymore. One day it will be reality," The figure whispered before melting together with the shadows.

_**xxxxxxxx **_

_**Sleepwalker...**_

_**xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**_

**_First of all, a million and one thank you to Cherry Jade for her beta-work on this story. Without her encouragement, I wouldn't post most of the stories and chapters write. So thank you very much and not only for editing my work, but also for always review and commenting my work and writing a wonderful story yourself._**

**_Ok, that was the story. So, what do you think? Before you say anything, I have to say that this is my second try on a lemon and I am not sure if it is that good. I tried my best to make it as tasteful as possible, but I think on some parts it was a bit too much. I just wanted to try something else. But I enjoyed writing this. (Ok, that sounds really perverted, doesn't it?). You know what I mean._**

**_I wrote this as a one-shot, but if enough people tell me to continue, I will do it._**

**_So, last but not least: Tell me how you like it. I am dying to know if it was good or bad or… I don't what else. Just tell me what you think – no matter if it is good or bad or indifferent._**

**_EDIT: I just hope that this story got deleted again... "Heal me" got deleted, because some person (let the person remain nameless) reported me to ff and the story got deleted (because of the lyrics)... so, I hope that it won´t happen again...  
Ok, that was it basically... so, now you can review... if you want to... _**

****

****

_**Bye, Alena**_


End file.
